First snow
by shadowkaru15
Summary: Finland is sick and Prussia and Sweden comes and visit. And cheers him up.


Before reading: Don't judge a book by it's cover, read and see for yourself. This fanfiction contains PrussiaxSweden. And a sick Finland

Warning: .. Uhmm... implying boyxboy? Yeah and Prussia awesomness ^^ oh and no, I clearly don't own Hetalia

* * *

If there was one thing Tino loved, then it was the first snow. Even though he should have gotten used to it, since he was quite old (if you counted in human years) and it happened every year. Yet, there was something enchanting and wonderful over the first snow fall.

_"And this time,"_ he thought bitterly to himself as he sneezed,_ "it would have been perfect to build a snowman with." _Due to a sad twist of fate, the Finnish man had caught a cold, a pretty nasty one that included a little bit of fever, making him miss one of the best moments of the year.  
Luckily, it was just a personal sickness, not as a nation (which, he had to admit, would have been much harder to deal with) but still, it made him very sad and for once, Finland felt quite down about his situation.

"Yahoo!" His trip to his personal emo-corner suddenly stopped as a man stormed in to his house. "Man, have you seen all that snow? It's like-" here the albino trailed off, as he spotted the house-owner, covered up in three blanket and a uncharateric gloomy look. "Oi, why aren't you happy? I thought, man, you would be the first one to be out there and throw a snowball at the awesome me!" Prussia had experienced that first handed last year as he had, by luck, visited the blonde as the first snow had fell in Finland and painfully learned how great the Finn was at aiming missile, that time in the shape of a snowball.

"I'n tsick." Answered Tino, his voice sounding wrong due to his stuffy nose.  
"Man, you much be really bad if you sound like that!" The red-eyed man laughed, completely missing that another person had entered the room. "You sound like Berry!"

"Berry?"

"Yes, you know, long, blond, has a scary look in his eyes?" Prussia said, as if the nickname "Berry" was something completely obvious for everybody else, except the Finn. "Ya know, your best frie-Ah!" The arrogant man's voice broke into an unmanly shriek as he was suddenly lifted up. Under wild protest Prussia found himself being carried out by his boyfriend into the snow. The red-eyed man's wild protest could be heard even thought the Swede had closed the door after carrying out the albino.

The Finn sighed, once again feeling lonely and thanks to the two other's short visit, a tad bit confused. _It's not like Su-san to just leave like that. _He soon got the answer at the front door was once again open, this time revealing said person and a grinning albino.

"Man, Berry got this awesome idea and he wanted the awesome me to accomplish him." The self-confidence man said, grinning from ear to ear.

Tino looked at his best friend, and Berwald nodded, but for some reason avoided eye contact.  
"T's bit st'pid," The tall man mumbled and revealed the snowballs in his hand. For a second, the sick man thought the blond would throw it at him, but instead, the glass-wearing down stepped inside, carefully not to drop the snowballs and gently got down on one knee to place the snowballs in a ring.

"Yeah!" The albino said enthusiastically and added his snowball to the ring, making it look like a snow lantern. "Ya know, if you can't go out, then we just have to bring the snow to you, right?" The red-eyes glinted with excitement and his cheeks were red from the cold.

The Finn looked at the two, who clearly were waiting for his response to their actions. His gaze switched back and forth before his shoulders started to shake.

"S'methin wr'ng?" The blue-eyed man asked, leaning forward, worry filling his eyes. "Yu mad 'bout us br'ngn the snow 'nto y'r ho'se?"

"No, no." Now the other two nations could hear that the brown-eyed man's shoulders were shaking because he was trying to hold in his laugh. "It's just-" He burst out laughing.

"See? I told you it was a good idea, almost as awesome if I had come up with it!" The albino grinned victoriously, glomping the snow-lover, not caring about catching any coldness.

The brown-eyed man wiped away his tears, that he had got from laughing and hugged the silver-haired man back. "Thank you Gilbert-san. Thank you Su-san. I hope the snow won't melt too soon."  
"D'n't worry." The blond smiled a rare smile. "W' can br'ng y' m're if needed."

"Yeah, or then you just get well, so we can go out and have a real snow fight. This time I won't lose!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly, his fighting spirit showing. "Just you wait, I will take back the title as the World's Best Snowball Fighter!"

"Okay." The Finn smiled, already looking forward to the snow fight.

As the two left, he found himself once again alone, but not lonely. Tino gazed at the candle they had but in the snow lantern, already knowing the snow would probably make the carpet completely wet, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. Instead, he just closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, hoping tomorrow his cold would be gone and that the snow would be in snow fight condition.

Before welcoming Sandman, Tino giggled softly, wonder if it was the albino's influence that had gave his best friend such a wicked idea. Not that he minded at all.

* * *

Haven't uploaded here for a while, so though that maybe I should put something here =D

Wrote this for Finland's independence day last year 33

Hope you all like it!


End file.
